Dangerous Game
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: The korean pro gamer and Overwatch member D. Va, accidently gets sent into another world. When she wakes up, she meets a Blood elf and falls head over heels in love. Maybe a little too much in love... Mainly written as a joke story for my friends, if you dont like it, then thats fine. OUTDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a friend requested i wrote this story, so hope you like it.**

 **It involves her favorite Overwatch character: .**

 **The plot might be a little strange, but we had fun tinkering with it.**

 _Nepal. Omnic monastary._

 _No pov._

The peaceful, snowy mountians of Nepal was disturbed as Talon was attacking an omnic monastary with Roadhog, Junkrat and Widowmaker leading the assault.

Fortunetly, the monks had quickly fled the monastary. Unfortunetly, some werent quick enough.

As the Talon soldiers rushed inside, searching for the objective, the three stood overlooking the operation.

"Alright, if both of you have forgotten" Widowmaker began. "We are searching for some hidden techology, that will greatly increase our weapon research"

The giant enforcer, Roadhog, gave some muffles under his gas mask in response.

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow. "What" she asked confused and a hint of annoyance.

"He says: why would some secret tech be in an oversized church" Junkrat said.

"Well, we have evidence that state, this monastary may be the hiding place for stored weapons and other tech" Widowmaker explained.

Junkrat grinned. "Alright, ma'am we'll go in quietly and come out with a BOOM, HAHAH" the explosive obsessed maniac laughed as he and Roadhog charged forward.

The french sniper held a hand to her forehead. "Why did i have to work with these two"

On the other side of the monastary, a ship landed and the doors fell down. Running out of the ship was a gorrila wearing glasses, white armor with two jetbacks on the back and a shock-cannon as weapon.

A short man with long white beard, welding goggles, a mechanical hand and a large hammer.

And lastly, a young korean girl with long black hair running down her back, the age of 19.

She had a small headset on and was wearing a onepiece purple and white suit. Her most noticable trait was that she was piloting a mech suit even bigger than the gorilla.

The mech suit was colored purple-pink-ish, walked on two legs, had two three-barreled fusion cannons on the side and a couple of rocket thrusters near the back.

The gorilla adjusted his glasses. "Lets hurry. Talon should already be inside the monastary" he said.

"What excatly are we looking for" asked the korean girl.

"From what i could gather, there is supposeingly some very advanced techology stored here. Our mission is to secure it before Talon takes it, " the gorilla answered.

The korean girl, now known as D. Va, smiled. "Sounds good to me" she said and ran into the monastary.

"Come on Torbjorn" The gorilla said as he ran after .

"Right behind ye, Winston" Torbjorn said as he followed.

 _With Junkrat and Roadhog._

Inside the temple, Roadhog and Junkrat had already searched most of the temple.

Junkrat was getting annoyed and bored. "Aint nothin here, but boring books and pictures" he said tossing a book over his back.

Roadhog had tilted a statue over to look under it. After finding nothing, he made some muffle sounds again.

"It doesnt matter if that tech's here or not, we get paid pretty well anyways" Junkrat answered.

Roadhog was about to walk to the opposite end of the room to look there, but he suddenly heard some strange noices coming from the wall. He leaned his ear to the wall.

There was definitely something behind that wall. He muffled something and gestured Junkrat to get over here.

He pointed at the wall and then to his ear. Junkrat leaned in and listened. "You're right buddy, theres something behind that wall" Junkrat said getting excited.

"Go out and find the ma'am, im gonna blow this wall ta pieces, HAHA" Junkrat said planting the explosives.

Roadhog hurried out to find Widowmaker.

Junkrat ran back to "safe" distance. "KA-BOOM" he said and pressed the detonator.

 _With Overwatch._

D. Va was running through a liberary when she heard an explosion that shook the whole monastary.

A moment later the ground stood still again. looked around."What the hell was th-"

"Enemy spotted, shoot her" a group and Talon soldiers ran into the liberary and opened fire.

D. Va quickly turned around and returned fire with the mech's fusion cannons. The group was dead within the minute.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a guy with rocket launcher firing at her. She activated the mech's defense matrix, shooting the rocket out of the air.

The rocket landed on the ground without detonating. She finished off the soldier with a shot from the fusion cannons.

"What have you two found" she heard someone say in the room beside her, sounded like a female voice.

"I think we found what we're looking for, ma'am" another voice said. This one sounded male.

 _With Talon._

Widowmaker was led into the room by Roadhog, through another door.

Junkrat was carrying a strange cube shaped machine box, about the size of a football. It had a strange humming to it and vibrated slightly.

"Any idea what this is, ma'am" Junkrat asked, slightly curious.

"Whatever it is, we're taking it back to the base" she answered.

Something busted through the wall at the opposite end of the room. They turned to see D. Va aiming her cannons at them. "Wrong, im gonna take it" she said opening fire.

Junkrat accidently dropped the cube as they took cover behind some of the statues.

slowly walked towards the cube.

Junkrat got an idea. He got Roadhogs attention and gestured him to use his chain to pull her close. He then gestured to the rip-tire on his back.

Roadhog understood his idea and pulled out his chain.

Junkrat took the rip-tire from his back and winded it up. Roadhog jumped out from cover and before D. Va could fire at him, he threw his chain hook at her.

The hook caught one of her cannons and yanked her closer, just as Junkrats rip-tire got rolling "Fire in the hole" he yelled.

D. Va saw the incomming wheel and tried to shoot it out of panic.

Lucky for her, the wheel exploded before it could reach her.

But the explosion triggered an effect in the mechanic cube, as it started to shaked violently.

It exploded in a flash of bright light that eveloped D. Va. The Talon agents shielded their eyes because of the intensity of the light.

When the light finnaly died down, the agents opened their eyes and looked around. There was a giant crater in the ground as most of the place was trashed. D. Va, nowhere to be found.

"D-did i get her? I think i did" Junkrat said continuing to look around.

Widowmaker went to get the cube, only to find it gone from where it laid. "Wait, Where is the cube" She said shocked and angry.

Junkrat scratched his head. "No idea, ma'am" he said just as confused as Roadhog.

Widowmaker slapped her hand to her forehead. "Merde. Well find it, you imbeciles" she yelled at the two junkers.

The two was startled and quickly went to look for it.

Elsewhere, Winston recovered from the explosion that shook the monastary. He put his hand to his earbug. "D. Va, come in. D. Va can you hear me" he called.

Little did he know that was far far away.

 _Eversong woods. The forest outside Fairbreeze village._

 _No pov._

The proud warrior, Owentheus, walked throught the golden forest of Eversong woods. He was wearing his red and golden steel armor.

"What a lovely day" he thought to himself.

But the tranquility of the forest was broken as he heard something heavy crash.

"What the hell was that" he said as he drew his shield and sword and ran in the direction he heard it.

He arrived at a small clearing to a very unusual sight.

A large strange looking machine laid on the ground. It was coloured purple and looked to be some kind of war machine.

Next to it laid a human girl, unconcious. She had long black hair, was wearing very strange clothes and had a strange thing on her head.

Owen returned his sword to his belt and kneeled beside the girl. He checked her pulse, she was still alive.

The girl started to move.

Owen remained calm. Even tho humans were enemies of the blood elves, he figured this young girl couldnt be any threat.

"Are you alright" he asked.

The girls groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

 **And that was the first chapter. Just a quick note: This is NOT the cannon sequal to Through death. This is just another story, an alternative.**

 **Anyways, if you liked it, then make sure to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter.**

 **I have to say again, this is NOT the sequal to Through Death. This is just a funny little story my friend requested.**

 **Anyways, enjoy**

 _Eversong woods. The forest outside Fairbreeze village._

 _D. Va pov_

I slowly regained conciousness.

Ow, my head hurt. What happened? The last thing i rememeber was a giant explosion of some weird light.

I felt grass under me and heard birds chiping, like i was in a forest.

I tried to open my eyes, but i closed them again because i hadnt adjusted to the light.

Ow, my head hurt again.

I slowly sat up with a hand on my head.

"Are you alright" i heard a gentle voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a guy looking down at me.

He was tall, had glowing green eyes, blonde spikey hair, pale-peach colored skin and had...Pointy ears?

He was clad in knightly red and gold armor.

I could not stop looking at him.

I looked deep into those mesmerizing green eyes.

"My god...He's so hot" i thought to myself

"Are you ok, human" he asked. This snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Yes im fine, i just..." i sighed in embarresment.

He held out a hand to help me up. I blushed slightly and took it.

I stood up and looked up at him. He was about a head taller than me.

I looked up and down at him.

"Wow, such a strong chest and muscular arms" i thought.

"Whats your name, human" he asked me calmly.

I smiled. "I'm Hana Song, but my friends call me D. Va" i said.

"D. Va, huh? Cool name" he chuckled.

I blushed again. "So whats your name" i asked abit nervious.

"My names Owentheus, but my friends just call me Owen" he said.

"Owen. Thats a cute name" i giggled.

He took a closer look at me which made me blush harder.

"Where you from, you sure have some strange clothes" he asked curious.

"Oh, im fron south Korea" i answered.

"South Korea? Never heard of it" he said confused.

Now i was confused. "What? What do you mean you've heard of..." it was just then i noticed the surrouding forest.

The trees were white with swirling branches, covered in golden coloured leaves. I looked around in awe.

"Wait, where am i" i asked. I was so caught up in how good he looked that i never noticed where i was.

"You're on the continent of The Eastern kingdoms. Here in Eversong Woods not far from Fairbreeze village" he answered

"Wait, so you mean im in another world" i asked slightly panicing.

"i guess you could say that" he answered.

"B-but thats impossible. How could something like this happen. It must have been that strange light" i thought.

Well, since im here, i might aswell get to know this place. "What is Eversong woods" i asked.

"Eversong woods is the home of the Sin'dorei. Blood elves" he said proudly.

Wait what? Blood elves? "B-blood elves" i asked slightly scared.

"Yes, but dont worry, its not like the name suggest" he said in a calming voice.

This calmed me down. Especially when he says it like that. "His voice is so kind and gentle" i thought happily.

"By the way" he said, getting my attention. "What is that thing behind you" he said pointing.

I looked behind to see my Meka mech. My eyes widened. "Its here too"?

I ran over to check on it. It was laying down on the side. Luckily it hadnt been damaged that much. It had a few scrathces here and there and would probably need some new paint.

"I assume its yours" Owen said walking up behind me.

"Yes it is" i said happily.

"What does it do" he asked curious.

"Well, its a mech i pilot when im in battle" i said.

"So it is a war machine" he said.

"You could say that, yes"

"How does it work"?

"Well it walks on these two legs" i pointed at the legs. "I can shoot with the fusion cannons right here" i said pointing at them. "It also have a defense matrix that makes me able to stop incoming projectiles" i walked to the back. "It also have a couple of boosters here, that can make me fly for a short time"

"Very impressive" he said, interested.

"And lastly, if everything goes wrong, i can set it to self-destruct making it blow up" i said smiling.

"Does it still work" he asked.

"I dunno, im gonna try" i said.

I pressed a couple of buttons on the control sticks. And to my surprise, it started to power up. By itself, it stood up again.

He chuckled. "Thats pretty cool" he said returning the smile.

Oh, his smile just melted me. He just looks so hot. Maybe here wasnt so bad.

"Hello"? he said.

"Huh, what"? i was daydreaming again.

"I said, since you're from another world, im assuming you dont have a place to stay" he said.

"No" i said looking down. "Wait, maybe i could stay with him. That'd be perfect" i thought excited.

"C-can i maybe stay with you, please" i said with pleading eyes.

He thought for a moment. "I guess you can. I do have an extra room" he said.

My eyes lid up. "Thank you" i said, giving him a hug. "Oh this was perfect, i could really get to know him better that way. And we could get close..." i thought happily.

"Hey, no problem" he chuckled.

I broke away from his armor. "Wow, you look good in that armor" i thought outloud. Just then, i realized my mistake and blushed slightly in embarrasment.

There was a short akward silence. "Uhm, thanks" he finally said.

"Anyway, where do you live" i asked.

"In a house not far from here" he said. He looked past me at my Meka again. "But i think having that thing around is gonna cause some trouble" he said.

"Aww, i cant bring it with me" i thought disappointed. "Maybe we can hide it somewhere" i said.

"I dont see why not. You can hide it somewhere close to my house, okay" he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks again"

"Alright, lets get back to my house" he said turning around.

"Hold on" i said. I walked up to my mech and suited up. "Ok, lets go"

Owen walked up beside him as he led the way.

"Whats your world like" he asked while we were walking.

"Well, from where i come from, we're very advanced in techology. Everwhere you look you see something cool" i chuckled.

He also chuckled. "What about any threats? Because i dont think someone would have build that just to look at" he said pointing at my mech.

"There currently is a threat. A terrorist group called Talon"

"What do they want"?

"We're not sure, but we think they want to start a second omnic crisis"

"Omnic crisis? What is that"?

"Thirty years ago, a machine race we created called the omnics, rebelled agenst their creators and started a world wide war. They had the upper hand, but the world managed to gather their best soldiers into an elite strike team called Overwatch. They were able to take out the force behind the uprising, saving the world. Since then, Omnics were still allowed in our society, but there are still small conflict between man and machine. A couple of years after the war Overwatch was disbanded due to accusions of corruption and rights abuse"

"I see, what has Talon done up until now"?

"Well, an omnic monk called Tekhartha Mondatta, a symbol of peace between human and omnic, was assassinated by a Talon sniper not long ago"

"What has happened to the Overwatch members"?

"Funny you shoud ask, we have just revived ourselves to fight agenst Talon"

"We? You're a member of Overwatch"?

"I was not a member of the original Overwatch, but im a member of the new" I said smiling and giving him a wink.

"Then how did you end up here"?

"Talon was attacking an omnic monastary in Nepal. We dont know why, but we came to help. Inside, i encountered some Talon agents who had gotten their hands on some kind of mechanical cube. One of the agents was an explosive obsessed freak and threw, or rather rolled, a bomb towards me. Luckily i was able to shoot the bomb before it reaced me, but the explosion triggered something inside the cube, making it explode in a bright light. And the next thing i know, i wake up to you"

"A pretty interesting story"

We stopped sometime later. I could see a mountian a couple of meters to the left.

"Alright, we're near my house, how about you go hide your machine somewhere around here. I'll wait for you here" he said.

"Ok, i'll be back soon" i said, walking towards the foot of the mountian.

As i walked along the stones, i found a cave entrance. I walked inside the cave and through a small passageway. It was almost completly dark, but fortunetly this mech had some lights. The passageway ended in a giant room. It was pretty wide so i decided to hide the mech in a small corner.

I jumped out of the suit and ran back towards Owen.

"I hope his house is nice. And i hope he has a bed big enough for two..." i thought happy and excited.

Finally Owen apeared in the distance. "Hey Owen" i shouted and waved at him. He turned his head my way and smiled.

That made me even happier. I stopped infront of him. "Ok all done" i said smiling.

"You've hidden it well" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, i dont think anyone will find it there" i said.

"Great, now lets get to my house" he said, starting to walk.

After a couple minutes of walking, a house apeared between the trees.

"Wow, its bigger than i expected" i thought.

The house was abit round, had pale golden walls and a red roof with streams of gold painted into it.

We walked in through a dark blue door and into the living room.

I looked around i awe. "This house has everything. A big couch, nice furniture, fireplace, decent size kicthen and it looks like theres another floor. This'll be the perfect place for me and Owe..."

"Hey, im home" He shouted through the house.

"Wait , does he live with someone else" i though. "Maybe a brother or a sis.."

"Daddy" i heard three voices yell.

I turned to the stairs and saw three children run down them. Two of them looked to be twins, about 4 years old. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had messy black hair and the girl had short pale blue-ish hair. The last child had long blonde hair and looked to be 8 years old. All the children ran up and hugged Owen and he hugged them back.

This scared me. "He- He has children" i thought getting worried.

"Good the see you home, Owen" a women said, coming down the stairs. She was a little taller than me and had long pale blue hair warped together in a ponytail.

She looked at me. "Who is she" she asked calmly.

"Thats D. Va. She accidently arrived from another world and needs a place to stay" He said.

She gave me an understanding look. "Sure, she can stay. She can have the guest room" she said smiling.

Owen looked at me. "D. Va, this is my lovely wife, Chocia" he said and they shared a kiss.

This broke me. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand tiny peices, but i did not show it.

"H-how? W-why" i thought. "Excuse me" i said and almost ran out of the door.

As i ran through the forest, tears started to form in my eyes. I stopped in a clearing.

I fell to my knees, held my hands to my face and cried.

"Why" i cried. "Why me" tears was streaming down me cheeks.

"Owen was so hot and now i cant have him? *Sob* Why? WHYYYY?"

I sat there crying my eyes out for minutes.

Suddenly, my cries turned to hatred when i thought of Chocia.

"Her. Why her? I'm ten times prettier than her. Why cant i have Owen, i deserve him more than she does" i thought angrily. I balled up my fist and punched the ground in rage, thinking that it was Chocia.

After more minutes of hatred, i calmed down abit.

"I want Owen. And i WILL have him. I'll just have to persuade him. Show him that im better than that stupid girl. I want Owen and i'll do whatever it takes"

 **And there goes the second chapter. Hope you liked it and if you did, make sure to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, enjoy chapter 3.**

 _Owen's house_

 _No pov._

D. Va slowly opened the door and reentered the house. She had a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She eyed Owen and Choc sitting on the couch next to eachother. The children had run upstairs to play.

"Are you okay" Choc asked concerned.

D. Va's expressioned darkened at the sight of Choc, but fortunetly none of them noticed. "Im fine i was just...Worried about my friends back home" She lied. In truth all she was thinking about right now, was how to make Owen hers.

"What are they like" Owen asked. "What" she asked abit off guard.

"What are your friends like"?

"Well, firstly theres Winston. A big talking gorilla and a brilliant scientist"

"Wait, there are talking monkeys in your world" Choc asked and laughed a little.

"Actually no, Winston is the only talking monkey i know. Then there is Tracer, she's a little older than me. She's always the hyperactive and cheerful one. Torbjorn is a short man with long beard and a talent for techology"

"Is he a dwarf" Owen asked with a playful smile.

D. Va laughed. "Yes, you could call him that" she chuckled.

She continued telling them about her friends. About Mercy, Genji, McCree and Reinhardt.

When she was done, the sun was beginning to go down. She gave a small yawn. "Can you show me to my room, Owen" she asked.

"Of course" he replied and stood up.

He led upstairs and down a small hallway. He stopped infront of a door and opened it. The room was decent, a bed, a small nightstand, a desk with a chair, a window with a good view of the forest.

"I hope this is comfortable." he said. She looked around the room. "The twins' room is right across" he pointed behind him. "Our room is at the opposite end of the hall". She looked at Owen again and smiled. "This is really good, Owen, thanks" she embraced him in a hug.

Owen hugged her back and stroked her hair.

closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. "He so gentle. So strong, kind and caring. I want him so badly" she thought.

Owen broke the hug, much to D. Va's disappointment.

He gave her another smile. "Sleep well, D. Va, goodnight"

"Good night, Owen" she gave him a wink.

She closed the door and threw herself on the bed. She took off her headset and put it on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and thought back at her day.

"Fought some Talon agents, sent to another world by an explosion of light, meet a really hot elf, found out he's a married. Grr" her jealiousy grew more and more as she thought of Owen with Choc.

"When Choc isent around, i can make a move on Owen and make him love me instead of her" She pictured her and Owen together and smiled evily.

"Yes. He will be mine" she thought and drifted off to sleep.

The next couple of days, D. Va tried to flirt with Owen whenever Choc wasnt around. At first, Owen just thought it was to be friendly, but he was starting to feel a little uneasy when told him that he was cute or when she winked at him.

And when Choc and Owen was together, D. Va's jealiousy and hatred grew.

One night when Choc had to work in Silvermoon, she made another move. She walked out of her room and towards Owen's. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Owen, laying in the middle of a double bed, looked back at her. "hey D. Va, whats wrong" he asked sleepy.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. "I...I had a nightmare, Owen" she said trying to sound scared and made tears in her eyes.

He looked at her with a smile. "Its okay, D. Va, it was just a nightmare" he said comforting.

A tear fell from her cheek. "But im scared, can i please sleep with you, Owen" she asked, her voice weak.

Owen scratched his head. "Uhm, im not sure" he said uncertian.

"Pleeaaasee" she said with pleading eyes.

Owen sighed in defeat. "Okay" he said.

"Yay" she said quietly, crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. She tried to snuggle agenst him, but to her irritation, he moved a little away from her.

She decided not to try again and ruin the moment.

 _The next morning._

D. Va sleepily opened her eyes. She moved a little in Owen's direction, only to discover that he wasnt there. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around for Owen.

"Where is he? Did he get up without waking me" she thought disappointed and annoyed.

She got out of bed and streched. "Wonder where he is" she thought.

She walked downstairs to see the family at the table, eating breakfest.

Owen and Choc were talking while their children almost devoured the food.

When reached the end of the stair, they finally noticed her. "Good morning, D. Va" Owen greeted her.

"Good morning, Owen" she smiled, hiding her irritation. "Why didnt you wake me up" she asked, trying to mask her disappointment.

He chuckled. "Well, i didnt want disturb your sleep. Also i wanted to make breakfest before Choc came home so i could surprise her" he said.

"Aww, thats so sweet, Owen" Choc said and they shared a passionate kiss.

D. Va felt her anger boil inside her and she was doing her best to not show it.

She just walked up and sat in a chair, begining to eat the food. It was a pretty normal breakfest. Eggs, bacon and some bread.

She glared at Choc when she wasnt looking. "I'll make you pay for kissing MY Owen" She thought, glaring daggers.

 _That afternoon_

D. Va was laying on the couch, eyes closed, trying to think of a way to get rid of Choc.

"She will pay. Owen is MINE! I will get rid of that girl and then i will have Owen aaaalllll to myself" she thought, smiling wickedly.

"D. Va" she heard a voice say her name. She opened her eyes and was met by Choc and the kids.

"Oh, hey Choc" She said hoping to sound nice.

"Me and the kids were going for some lunch in the forest while Owen is working as guard in Farbreeze" she said holding a food basket. "Do you want to come with us" she asked nicely.

"I dont know, i..." But then got an idea. A dark idea. "Sure i'll come. And i think i know a good place for it" she said getting up smiling.

Choc returned to smile. "Great, we'll follow you then" she said.

 _In the forest_

They were walking towards the spot Owen told to hide her mech. As they walked, couldnt help but smile evily. "Yes, this is perfect. Finally i'll be rid of that stupid girl and her children. Owen and i will be married and live together. Forever" she thought wickedly.

They arrived at the small clearing. "This is the place" said, turning around to face the group.

They looked around. "You're right, this place is pretty good" Choc said, setting th food basket down.

They all sat down and enjoyed the lunch. After it was done, stood up and said "Im gonna go explore for a while"

"Okey but dont run too far away, there is still lynxes in these woods" Choc replied.

walked away, smiling evily. "Perfect, then i know who to blame" she thought.

She ran towards the cave where she left the mech. She walked inside and looked around. She spotted her mech where she had left it in the corner. "Good, its still here. Now is the time" she thought beginning to laugh maniacily.

She ran back to the other at full speed.

She stopped and got their attention. "Hey everyone, i found something really cool. Come on, you got to see it" She said, sounding excited.

"What is it" The children asked in unison.

"What have you found" Choc asked curious.

"I cant explain it, you got too see it for yourself. Follow me" she said starting to run. She could hear the others run behind her. They reached the cave and hurried inside.

The elves followed but slowed down as it got dark inside.

"D. Va" Choc called.

"Right in here" She heard. They all walked into the giant room.

They could barely see anything in there. "Where are you D. Va" Choc called out, but got no answer.

Suddenly they heard strange noices behind them.

They turned to see a strange machine blocking the exit.

The children backed away slightly in fear.

Choc was confused. "What in the name of the sunwell is.." But then, it fired its weapons.

Countless bullets were shot at the helpless elves, It killed the twins, it killed the oldest child.

They all colapsed on the ground as pools of blood started to form. The machine walked close to Choc's barely breathing form.

Choc looked up in fear. Pain was causing through her entire body as she was desperatly clenching the many bleeding holes in her body. "Who..Who are you" She asked, her voice was bare a whisper.

The lights in the pilot seat came on, revealing D. va with a wide mad grin on her face. "Suprise" she said.

Choc was in pure shock and disbelieve. She looked around at her dead children and then back at D. Va. The fear turned to rage.

"You.. YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN" Choc shouted in rightious fury.

D. Va chuckled wickedly. "Because you were in my way" she said.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" Choc yelled.

"One word: Owen"

Choc's eyes widened. "WHAT? OWEN? WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS"

D. va scowled. "He has EVERYTHING to do with this. With you out of the way, i'll have him all to myself"

Choc could not believe what she was hearing. D. Va had just killed her children all because she was obssessed with Owen? Choc was loosing alot of blood and she could barely stay concious.

"How...Could...You? You...Wont...Get away...With this" Choc said between coughs of blood.

D. Va aimed her guns at Choc's head. "I already have"

The final shot echoed through the cave.

 _Gorgrond._

 _An orc, clad in rylak skull armor, suddenly felt a sting in his heart._

 _He stumbled forward and fell to his knees._

 _He looked down at the ground, his eyes wide in shock, breathing heavily_

 _"N-no...Choc..."_

 **And that was the third chapter, dramatic, eh?**

 **Anyways, if you liked it then make sure to leave a review.**

 **The next chapter will be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, heres the last chapter of Dangerous Game. Enjoy.**

 _Eversong woods._

 _No pov._

The sun was beginning to set over the land.

Owen was walking home from work in Fairbreeze village. As he walked down the small path, he looked up, admiring the beautiful orange sky.

"Such a beautiful evening" he thought to himself.

As he neared his house, he smiled at the thought of seeing his family again.

He opened the door and entered the livingroom. "Hey, im home" he called out, but much to his surprise, his family didnt come to greet him.

"Oh, hey Owen" he heard. He looked to the stairs to see D. Va walked down towards him.

She walked up and enbraced him in a hug. "Its so good to see you again" she said.

"Good to see you too D. Va, where are the others" he asked.

A wave of anger crossed D. Va's face, but Owen did not notice it. Owen broke away from the hug. "I dont know, we were having lunch in the forest and i decided to go home early. I wonder why they havent come back yet" she said innocently.

Owens face became worried. "Its almost dark, something could have happened to them" he said.

"I hope not, i'll go back and check on them" D. Va said, walking past Owen and out the door.

Owen turned around "are you sure D. Va? There are lynxes in this land" he said.

D. Va turned her head to face Owens and smiled. "Im double sure Owen, i'll be back before it gets dark" she said trying to sound convincing.

She then took off running into the forest.

Owen walked upstairs to take off his armor. "I just hope they're okay" he thought.

 _The forest_

 _D. Va pov_

As i ran throught the forest, i smiled evily. "Yes, it worked out perfectly. Now all i have to do is get my mech, make the foodbasket look thrashed, hide my mech somewhere else, come back to Owen and blame the lynxes" i thought wickedly.

"And then, we can finally be together"

After a short time, i arrived at the cave. Eww, you could smell blood from out here. I held my nose and entered. The smell was thrice as bad inside the cave. I got to my mech, suited up and walked outside.

I made my way back to the clearing with the basket. I aimed at it and fired some shots. It was completly destroyed.

I smiled, satisfied with my work. "Good, now to find somewhere i can hide my mech" i thought, looking around. "Hmm, i think i saw some big rocks not far from the cave"

I decided to check it out. I ran back to the cave and went to the left. I was right, there were some rocks i could hide my mech behind.

After hiding my mech, i ran back towards Owen's house. It had gotten dark while i was doing all this.

I stopped when i neared the house. I remembered i had to act sad and broken. I forcefully made tears in my eyes and walked towards the house.

 _Owens house._

 _No pov._

Owen was sitting in the couch, looking down at the ground. He was worried sick and hoped D. Va would return soon.

The door creaked open. Owen looked up to ses D. Va slowly walk in. She had tears in her eyes.

This worried Owen even more. "D. Va" he asked.

She looked at him. "Owen...They...I couldnt find them" she said weakly.

"W-what? What do you mean you couldnt find them." Owen said standing op.

"I went back to where i left them. B-but they weret there. I called for them but noone answered" *sob* "The foodbasket had been...Torn apart. I-i think some lynxes might h-have..." she broke down into Owens chest and cried.

At hearing this, Owens heart shattered. He shakingly took a step back and sat down in the couch again. "N-no. Please no...NOOOOOOOO" Owen screamed.

He buried his face in his hands and cried. "W-why. Choc, my heart"

D. Va sat down next to him an tried to comfort him. "Owen, please dont cry" But she was ignored.

 _The next morning._

D. Va woke up in her bed and yawned. "i better get up and see how Owen's doing" she thought.

After Owen had calmed down last night, he had just stood up, walked upstairs and closed the door behind him. D. Va thought he just needed time to think.

D. Va got out of bed and left her room. She walked downstairs to the living room.

She saw Owen sitting near the table with his left hand on his forehead. He had small bags under his eyes like he hadnt slept well.

D. Va walked over and sat in the chair to his right. "Owen, are you okay" she asked concerned.

Owen didnt say anything.

moved the chair closer to him. "Please, Owen, i hurts me to see you like this" she said.

She moved her hand to his cheek and turned his head to face hers. She looked into his green eyes. "Owen. You cant be like this forever. You have to move on"

She slowly closed her eyes and closed the distance between them.

Owen stood up and walked away from the table. D. Va quickly got up and followed. "Owen, wait, i-"

"I have to be honest here, D. Va" he stopped, not turning around. "You are beautiful, but i dont love you. I love Chocia. I will always love her" he walked upstairs, leaving D. Va alone in the living room.

Real tears started to form in her eyes. Her heart had been shattered to pieces. Pain. Hurt. Sorrow.

She ran out the door and into the forest, tears falling down her cheeks.

She stopped and broke down to her knees. "Why, Owen? WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME!" she screamed.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. She thought of Choc again, her grief turning to hatred. "ITS HER FAULT! ITS HER FAULT! HER FAULT" she screamed in rage.

She balled up her fists and clenched her teeth. "I love you Owen. But if i cant have you, NOONE CAN!"

 _That evening._

 _No pov_

Owen laid in his bed looking up at the celling. Like he had dont all day. He hadnt eaten anything since breakfest. He wasnt hungry at all.

All he was thinking about. Was Choc.

How they met.

Their raid of Teldrassil.

Stratholme.

He missed her. He would give his life if they would come back.

He slowly sat up. "I cant lay here forever. I have to go" he thought.

He got his armor on, took his shield and sword, left the house and walked towards Fairbreeze.

After a couple of minutes, he reached Fairbreeze village. Or what was left of it.

Bodies laid dead on the street, in pools of blood. Men, women and children.

The buildings had been severely damaged.

Owen stared wide eyes at the horrific sight before him.

"By the Sunwell"

He walked into the village.

He stopped, before him laid a women. It looked like she had been trying to escape with her infant child, from whatever attacked.

But then, he noticed something. A strange track beside the body. He kneeled down to get a better look at it.

It didnt look like it was from any animal in the land. He looked around the street again to see the same track all over the place.

He spotted one that seemed to be leading away from the village and back the way he came. He decided to follow it. Find out who or what had done such a terrible thing.

The track led him deep into the forest.

The track led him into a clearing. He noticed a destroyed food basket in the middle. He walked closer too it. Strangly enough, the basket didnt look to be torn apart. It looked more to be shot at.

He stood up and continued to follow the track. It led him to the mountian. The track had stopped when it came to the rock ground.

"Damn. The track stooped. It got to be around here somewh-"

Suddenly a disgusting smell assaulted his senses. Owen tried to cover his nose, but the stench ws so intense.

"By the light, what is that stench. It smells like...Blood?"

Owen followed the smell into a cave. he could barely see anything inside.

The smell was strongest when he entered a giant room. He spotted bodies at the end of the room. Three children and one women.

He walked closer and kneeled beside the women. Upon further inspection, terror struck through him.

It was a familiar face. Familiar pale blue hair. Chocia.

He stared wide eyes. "Choc, b-but how? D. Va said-" he suddenly noticed something on the body. The source of the bleeding. It was not claw marks. It was holes, but too small to be of a sword or spear.

"Bullet holes?" he noticed them all over her body. "But thats impossible. No gun can hold that many bulle-"

Realization struck him like a mountian falling on him.

He stood up and took a step back in horror.

Suddenly, the cave was illuminated by a light from the entrance.

Owen turned around and was met by the angry face of D. Va in her mech.

"You should not be here, Owen" she snarled.

The shock of realization was replaced by rightious fury. "Why D. Va...WHY DID YOU DO THIS"!

"Why? For you of course. They were in the way of us. You and i are ment for eachother"

Owen was in disbelief and fury. "IN THE WAY OF US? YOU MURDERED MY WIFE, MY CHILDREN! FOR WHAT? YOUR JEALIOUSY?"

"Yes. And now when they're gone we can start over. Live together. Forever" she said walking closer to Owen.

Owen drew his shield and sword. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIVE WITH A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

Owen stomped the ground, sending a shockwave towards D. Va, catching her off guard.

Owen charged at her. D. Va recovered quickly and fired her cannons at him.

He lifted up his shield to deflect the bullets. He brought down his sword which shattered the glass before her.

He hit her with his shield and pushed her back. With incredible strength, he pushed her all the way outside, where he bashed the shield agenst her, making her fall backward.

The machine automaticly stood up again. Anger was painted in D. Va's face.

"How dare you, Owen? We could have been perfect together" she yelled.

Owen pointed his sword at her. "I would never even consider being with you, you c0nt"

D. Va's eyes widened in anger. "THATS IT! IF I CANT HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN"!

She charged at him, firing the cannons. Owen had to use his shield to avoid being hit.

WIth a hard swing, D. Va sent his shield flying away. Owen recovered and stomped the ground again. This time, lightning exploded all around him, sending D. Va a few yards back.

D. Va fired her guns again. Without his shield, Owen was forced to take the bullets. He used the blade of his sword to shield his head.

The bullets hit him in his legs, arms, stomach and shoulders. His sword fell to his side as he dropped to his knees.

His body was broken. He could barely breathe. He looked up to see D. Va look down at him with a mad grin.

"Such a shame, Owen, we could have been perfect" she said aiming her guns.

Owen looked down at the ground and muttered something.

"What was that" she asked.

"ANAR'ALAH BELORE" (By the light of the sun) he jumped up with his sword and brought it down on the top of the mech.

The mech began to malfuction. "NOOOO, YOU HAVE MADE IT SELF DE-"

The explosion echoed through the entire forest.

 _Epiloge_

The elves of Silvermoon was gathered outside to witness the funeral.

An explosion had shook the forest. Some which heard it, contacted the guards. They went to investigate and discovered the remains of a machine, a elf male and his family.

The male was barely recognized to be Owenthues, the hero of the plaguelands. He and his family deserved a proper buriel. They were all laid in open coffins.

The high priest stepped forward.

"Today, we honor the memorey of Owentheus Sunblood, his wife Chocia Sunblood and their children, Lythina, Seledia and Malandor"

"They will forever be in our-"

A Bestial roar filled the sky as a massive winged two-headed beast descended upon the ground.

The people backed away as the beast landed and growled at the crowd. It was clad in black steel armor. The guards moved in, but the beast opened its two maws and spewed fire at the ground as a warning.

"Easy Kragosh" said its rider.

The rider was an orc with dark green skin, black hair and short beard, clad in armor that looked to me made of skulls of beasts.

The orc dismounted the beast and walked towards to coffins.

The high priest became furious. "You! How dare you interrupt a-" he was silenced as a crowd member grabbed his arm. "Hey, dont you know who that is" exclaimed the crowd member.

The orc paid no attention to the high priest and continued towards the coffins.

He stopped infront of them, looking over each of the faces.

The orc sighed heavily. "I feared this day would come. Where you died and i lived" an red aura began to apear and grow as he talked.

"I have thought many battles with you, Choc and Owen, and it pains me to see they have come to an end"

The red aura grew massive. Five streams of it reached out and was absorbed into the dead bodies.

He walked closer to them. He suddenly thrust his right hand into his own chest. The crowd gasped.

With a roar, the orc ripped out his own heart.

He held it over the bodies and crushed it. He dripped the blood down on each of them.

As the blood touched them, their bodies were instantly healed to good as new. The bullet holes disapeared without a trace. Owens burned body was restored.

They opened their eyes, sat up and gasped for air. After a moment, they recovered from their shock.

They all looked at the orc before them. "S-Saldrok? H-how" Owen and Choc asked completly confused.

The orc smirked. "I watched as you two grew fond of eachother and fell in love. And i came to the realization, that your love for eachother, is more worth than my strength"

The red aura slowly began to die down as the orc's feet began to disapear in red light.

"Sal, what are you doing" they asked scared.

The red light had reached the orc's bleeding chest. The orc closed his eyes and smiled.

"I...Return...To...The wild"

And with that the orc was gone. Left was only his armor.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. if you did then make sure the write a review.**


End file.
